I'm in love with him
by Alysskea
Summary: When Kurt confesses his love for Blaine to Mr Schuester, Blaine hears every word.- Klaine


As the last note of 'Baby Its Cold Outside' echoed through the decadently decorated lounge room, Blaine felt an uncannily WARM feeling inside him. He was almost dizzy as he mumbled some sort of suggestive compliment to Kurt and turned to leave the room, running into Mr

Shuester, whom he recognised from sectionals, on the way out. Blaine felt a little spark of fear in his chest as he considered why the man was here. The past few weeks since Kurt had moved to Dalton had been magical. He never would've guessed that someone could make him feel that way. Someone who could make him smile just by standing there, or send electrical spasms through him just from putting a hand on his shoulder. If Kurt left now, when everything was just beginning, he didn't think he could take it.

"Someone special?" he heard from inside, and blood rushed to his ears as he strained to listen for the answer.

"Just a friend" Blaine's heart sank. He knew it. He wasn't good enough, he shouldn't have even-

"But on the upside I'm in love with him and he's-" WHAT? Blaine didn't hear the rest. His heart stopped beating as a second as a wave of emotion washed over him. He must have heard wrong. But he hadn't. The way he had caught Kurt looking at him from the corner of his eye, that intangible energy that he felt between them... They weren't just his imagination. This was real. Half crying and half laughing, Blaine skipped down the hall feeling happier than he'd ever felt. He felt invincible. He felt courageous.

When Kurt entered the junior common room hours later, his cheeks beautifully flustered from the winter weather, Blaine couldn't suppress a grin.

"What're you so happy about?" Kurt asked, sitting down painfully close to Blaine. It took a second for Blaine to pull an answer together,

"Oh, nothing." he said, although his gigantic smile was giving him away big time. Kurt looked suspicious, but smiled back and invited Blaine to his room to watch a movie. Blaine spent the next hour trying to sit as close to Kurt as possible, then shifting away again in an attempt

to remain cool. His fingers were itching to touch him. He spent an awkward half an hour plucking up the courage to reach out and put a hand on Kurt's thigh...

Kurt looked up at him with what looked like genuine confusion, with a twinkle of something else in his eyes.

"What are you…?" he stumbled.

Blaine's grin got wider,

"I heard you earlier," he smirked as Kurt's cheeks flushed red. "No, no you don't have to explain. Just know… well, I think I love you too Kurt." Blaine hadn't anticipated the tense feeling that grabbed his chest at that point. His heart was racing with fear, and desire, and… well he wasn't sure what else. He had no idea what was going on and he had never felt so inexperienced. Luckily for Blaine, Kurt had never really been one to hold back and he caught Blaine's breath with a kiss. The whole world felt as though it was spinning as Blaine was finally able to taste Kurt the way he'd been waiting to. He flinched as Kurt's fingers lost themselves in his uncombed curly hair. Somewhere in the middle of this, Blaine had evidently lost all sense of logic. He pulled Kurt's loose tie over his head and removed his shirt and blazer. Without breaking eye contact, Blaine ran a finger down the middle of his chest to his navel and leant in to kiss him, slower and gentler than before. He couldn't stop running his hands over Kurt's creamy, smooth skin, over his chest, his back, his stomach. He felt a slight twitch as he put a sweaty hand down Kurt's pants, but there was no resistance. Dizzy with desire, he pulled his mouth away from Kurt's and looked directly into the boys eyes. With a meek smile he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, a sort of perfect awkwardness between them.

In the days following, the boys never did talk in detail about what exactly happened that night, they simply became inseparable from that moment onwards. They would hold hands in the corridors, sneak into each other's rooms every night, even walk each other to classes. It was like something had clicked inside both of them that night; neither of them felt the need to hang back anymore. Of course it was still awkward, as it always is when you have two teenage boys with raging hormones in such close vicinity, but for both the boys this seemed to add to the excitement. There was so much energy between them that seemed to want to draw them closer and closer together all the time and meant they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Blaine had to try extremely hard to control himself around Kurt. His hormones would start to flood and his sanity seemed to just drain right out. Sometimes he was content just to LOOK at the other boy. Observing his night-time skincare routine, watching him arrange his room to make it intricate and push creases out of his clothes. That was something amazingly beautiful about the way his face looked when he was concentrating.

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed on a Saturday night watching him clean. He supposed it was a little weird, his boyfriend's obsession with hygiene and cleanliness. When he was satisfied, Kurt smiled up at Blaine, making Blaine's heart feel as though it was going to jump out his mouth and run away somewhere. He looked so cute out of his Dalton uniform, dressed in tasteful sweatpants which, before he met Kurt, Blaine had not believed existed. Blaine didn't know how he managed to do things with such grace but, in an odd way, he found it to be a total turn on. Wait, what? Did he really just think that?

Kurt lay down on the bed beside Blaine and smiled up through his eyelashes. Blaine couldn't resist, he leant down and kissed Kurt deeply and passionately, secretly wishing that he could just swallow him up completely and have him all to himself. His heart was beating so fast and he started sweating, it took him a while to realise that Kurt's dick was pressed up hard against his thigh, and Kurt had a dizzy expression of desire on his face. He looked like Blaine felt. Without even thinking about it, Blaine pulled both their shirts off in quick succession, there wasn't time to linger. After rubbing his hands all over that pale, moisturized skin he loved so much, Blaine moved down to Kurt's hips and gently pulled off the uncannily fashionable sweatpants. He managed to muster enough self control to look up at Kurt to check he was okay, and a subtle nod gave him the go ahead. Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear, he hadn't been prepared for that. For a second, Blaine forgot how his muscles actually worked. Kurt's dick was hard, pushing upwards towards his stomach. Wow, he didn't know that Kurt had gotten so turned on! Without even stopping to think, Blaine wrapped his lips around the head, and heard Kurt moan loudly as his whole body flinched. Blaine relished the taste of Kurt as he drew his tongue over the tip and moved down the shaft, frantically moving his tongue to try and taste him more and more. Kurt was grunting now, and moving his hips slightly to try and shove himself deeper into Blaine's throat. Well, Blaine had no problem with that. Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's soft thighs and moaned straight onto Kurt's dick. The grunts got louder and more frequent, Kurt's fingers were running through his hair, gripping at his neck and he felt the beautiful boy's body tense as he tasted hot cum in the back of his throat. He swallowed gratefully and moved up to kiss his the other boy, his hand running across Kurt's chest, gently playing with his nipples. Blaine was in ecstasy, it was almost like he could feel Kurt running through him. He had never felt this connected to anyone in his life.

The boys stared at each other, and Kurt ran a hand over Blaine's chest, pulling his 'concentrating' face as his long fingers brushed over every inch of skin. With no warning, Kurt had flipped Blaine over and was kissing him again with yearning. Blaine felt Kurt's hands creep over his hipbones and down his pants, he let out a moan as he felt Kurt's hand brush over his throbbing dick. Kurt just carried on kissing him, one hand in his curly hair and the other gently stroking him down his pants. Blaine threw his head back as Kurt began to stroke him up and down his shaft and then took a firm hold on him and started to gently tug. Blaine could barely even think by now, his hold body was numb apart from his cock, and it was as if he and Kurt were the only people that existed. Blaine squirmed and bucked and moaned as Kurt gripped him tighter, his sexy long fingernails brushing against him, just light enough for it not to be painful. He moaned louder as he pulled Kurt towards him, and could feel the boy's breath on his shoulder. The moaning became more like screaming as he got closer and closer until everything went white and his hips thrust forward uncontrollably. He ran his fingers through Kurt's and relished how close they were. When he'd stopped panting, he cupped Kurt's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. His normally perfect hair was messed up and his face was shiny with sweat. This boy had to be some kind of angel. He kissed Kurt's swollen lips gently and ran a hand along his jaw line.

"I love you." Blaine's voice seemed loud and intrusive but Kurt gave him a wide and gorgeous smile. He lay down on Blaine's chest and whispered "I love you too." Blaine flinched slightly as Kurt placed his thigh between his legs but soon relaxed and lay listening to the sound of Kurt's soft breathing. This was a feeling he couldn't recognise. He felt like he was floating, but at the same time he was totally down to earth, more than he'd ever been. He knew everything would be okay tonight as long as he didn't have to let go of this boy, this one boy that he loved more than anything in the world. He kissed Kurt's forehead and fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in years.


End file.
